Naruto: Story Of Kenno
by Fizzy The Hedgehog
Summary: The story of a ninja who has a story that has not been told. From the time he is born to present time, the story kenno tachibana, a ninja of the leaf village, has many points that leads to him being one of the greatest ninja to ever live. This is a naruto story that is told my way, hope that you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto and, this is my first naruto fanfiction so, I hope you like it

A kids desire

* * *

Kenno had just finished finding sticks and pieces of wood tofor the camp fire. He was only 8 years old and had no parents that he knew of or any other family he had connections with. He had belonged to a group of ninja bandits called the waterside  
blades although he was not a ninja himself. They often treated him like dirt and bullied him, telling him he was no use to anyone.  
"Captain Zuki, I have the wood for the fire" said Kenno. He had dark brown shoulder length hair, grey eyes and, a messy navy blueshort sleeve shirt with messy pants. " good Kenno, at least you did something useful for once" said Captain Zuki.  
He was a tall, fair haired man who was in his late thirties. His skin was a light caramel color, and had worn a chief ninja bandit uniform that looked ancient. "Will you teach me the way of the shinobi one day" said Kenno. "Ha! Teach you to be a ninja,  
you can't even climb up a tree" said Captain Zuki as him and the others laughed at Kenno. The pain of being humiliated in front of everyone led Kenno to run into the woods and cry to himself. " i have no ninjutsu skills andI have no friends  
or no family" cried Kenno. "I'm just a loser" he continued. " it's okKenno don't cry, I'm your friend" said a voice from behind. Quickly wiping away his tears, he turns around and saw the only girl in the camp. "Yumai!" Said Kenno as hehugged  
the young girl. She was about 7 years old and had beautiful long black hair that passed her waist. Her eyes were hazel and she worn a long white dress. "If your father finds out were talking he will beat me again" explained Kenno. " come back to the  
camp, I have I want to give you" said Yumai. Kenno hesitated but went because he trusted Yumai and only her. As they walked back to the camping grounds, Kenno started to feel better due to Yumai cheering him up. They shared food and Yumai went in  
her tent to sleep. "I guess I have to sleep on floor again" said Kenno as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 ****

When mourning struck, Captain Zuki had woke everyone up and told them the mission that had to be done. "Ok as most of you know, the hidden mist village has put a bounty on our heads so, that means only one thing: they will try to find us and  
kill as us at will. Now my spy's have found out that they have camped out in this Forrest and have spotted out our trail. I need four groups of 3 to spread out and look for hidden mist ninjas. This will not be an easy task. I'm hoping  
that see you all back hear alive". As the bandits spread out, trying to find mist ninja, Kenno had stayed with Zuki and Yumai to go to the camp directly. "Father I'm scared" said Yumai as she held close to Zuki. "It's gonna be alright  
Yumai, I promise that I won't let you get hurt" said Zuki. Kenno was on one of the bandits back that had came along with them and he had never felt so scared in his life. His hands trembled a little and he started to feel nauseous. " _I don't know if I will ever be a ninja now" Kenno thought to himself._ "Ok  
the camp is coming up, I can feel the chakra coming from east" explained the bandit holding Kenno. "Yeah I can to, we should be cautious" said Zuki. "Let's be on our guards".

End of chapter 1

Next chapter: pain of separation 


	2. Pain of separation

The Captain and his ninja were getting closer to the hidden mist ninja camp. Kenno and Yumai were both scared and had little hope of returning safely to base. "We're here" whispered Zuki. "Let's hope we get out of hear alive". Captain Zuki gently

put down his daughter behind a series of large bushes as the bandit put down Kenno. "You two stay here and don't wander off" quietly said Zuki. "And Kenno, you should be luck that your even around my daughter so, don't get carried away" he explained  
/to Kenno. "Come on, we'll blind themby using the smoke bombs and, I'll use my fireball jutsu to take em out" explained the bandit. "That will work but, let's be careful, the ninja by the largest tent is no doubt the man in charge Of this camp"  
/said Zuki as they both prepared for battle. Zuki had thrown the smoke bombs and had waited for the right time to give the signal for the young ninja bandit to use the fireball jutsu. "Now let's go, fire style: fireball jutsu!" They both shouted. "They  
/areattacking us" the leader of Mist ninja yelled. "Fight!" He shouted as the battle began. The fight had Toned down and was left to Zuki and the captain of the mist camp. They both had staredinto each other's eyes with a blazeof

fury. "I have to say,your a strong ninja" said Zuk. "You don't know the half of it, fiend" fired back the mist ninja leader. "Get ready for my special jutsu" he continued. "Ninja technique: hidden mist jutsu" said the mist ninja leader as he

disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Questioned Zuki. "I'm right behind you fool" said the mist ninja leader as he struck Zuki. He began to feel a sharp pain on his side. He look down and saw blood come from his wound and held it to stop it from bleeding. "You managed  
/to cut me, but this fight is far from over" he said as he got in position. "Wind style: wind mill devastation" said Zuki as the area became clear again. Kenno and Yumai have watched the entirebattle and wereboth concerned about Captain

Zuki's injury and how long he can last in the battle. " _Is he going to be ok?"_ Kenno thought to himself. "Now I see you!" Claimed Zuki. He got his kunai ready for a strike at him. "Take this!" Shouted Zuki. He threw three kunai at the vulnerable  
/mist ninja and hit him directly. The ninja fell from the tree and lay on the ground dead. "That wasn't to hard" said Zuki with a cocky smile. As he looked closer at the body to check for signs of life the body had disappeared inthin air. "What!  
/a shadow clone, that's impossible" Zuki said in disbelief. "Afraid not" a familiar voice said to him. The mist ninja went for a lash at Zuki but,before he Could, he felt something weighting him down. He turned around and saw a little boy trying  
/to take him down to the ground. "Where in the hell did you come from?" Asked the mist ninja. "I've got you" said Kenno with a smile. Kenno had seen the ninja trying to kill Captain Zuki and decided to take action. "Keep him right there Kenno" said  
/Zuki as he lead in with across the ninjas chest.

Kenno had let him go as the ninja fell back. "This time I'm sure that he is dead" Zuki said. "I honestly have to say, you did a good job Kenno" he explained. "You really think so Captain Zuki?" Said Kenno. "Yes, maybe I can train you to be a ninja" said  
/Zuki. Kenno was filled with excitement. "I will be a the best student, I promis" Kenno said excitedly. As they walked back, Zuki stopped for a minute and turned around. "He's...gone" said Zuki with surprise. "Gotcha!" Said the mist ninja as he grabbed  
/Zuki. "Me and you with go out together!" Shouted the mist ninja. Zuki noticed the explosives on his chest. "Run Kenno and take Yumai with younow!" Yelled Zuki. "But my training..." Kenno started to cry. "I'm sorry kid, you'll have to find own

way now for, my life will end in seconds so, you have to go now but, I want you to take care of Yumai please, I know I've been so hard and cruel to you but, I see how good of a kid you are and, how determined you are so,I allow you to

protect my daughter" explained Zuki as tear fell out his eye. "I promise that nothing will ever hurt her" said Kenno. He grabbed Yumai by the arm and made a run for the deep ends of the Forrest. She said a sad I love you to her dad and saw him blow  
/along with the other ninja.

End of chapter 2

Next chapter: running without direction


	3. Running without direction

Coming soon...


	4. The kidnap\lost in translation

Coming soon...


End file.
